A printer provided with a recording head for ejecting ink supplied from an ink cartridge through nozzles is known in the art. One such ink cartridge is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. HEI 6-210865. In a conventional printer, an ink cartridge that has been attached to the printer is replaced with a new ink cartridge when ink stored in the attached ink cartridge has been consumed. One such ink cartridge has an outer wall made of a material having translucency so as to visually inspect an interior of the ink cartridge from an outside. By way of visual inspection to the interior of the ink cartridge through the outer wall, a residual amount of the ink stored in the ink cartridge can be visually recognized.